Ades Unification War
The Ades Unification War is a war that was started by the Ades Federation against other nations on Earth, including the Kingdom of Turan and the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith. History Prelude to War Ten years prior to the events of Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing, Ades after much conflict and war arranged for a tentative peace. According to the Manga, Turan had been warring with Ades for 100 years. Through the leadership of their empress, Farahnāz Augusta, the Ades Federation worked hard to promote unity in a fragile friendship amongst other nations and endorsed the first Grand Race. Unfortunately, the Grand Race's pacifistic intentions were ruined by terrorists that successfully killed Farahnāz Augusta (after she took a bullet for Turan's Princess Liliana il Grazio Merlo Turan). After the death of their empress, the Ades Federation mourned for their beloved leader and no longer wished to encourage world unity. They began to feel that other sovereign nations don't deserve the right to exist as their ancestors fled Earth and only recently returned while the descendants of the Ades Federation never left and stayed. They began an aggressive campaign of subjugating all countries into Ades. Unification Campaign Early Conquests Though not shown within the anime, it is stated that Ades conquered the surrounding nations of Batos, Chaos, Notos, Rhaetus, and Ta Opisthen. Of the five, only Chaos is implied to have presented significant resistance. Fall of Turan The Ades Federation originally arranged a peaceful negotiation with the Kingdom of Turan. Unfortunately, the peace talks was really a reclamation of Turan. The Ades Federation demands nothing less of Turan forfeiting their country over to Ades. When the Turan royalty refused to be subjugated under Ades, a battle quickly ensued. Under the command of Luscinia Hāfez, he captured Turan's elder princess, Liliana il Grazio Merlo Turan, and activated Turan's Exile and used it to destroy Turan. After the fall of Turan, other nations quickly reacted in fear and quickly turned their countries over to Ades. Destroying the Sky Pirates & Hunting The Silvius Ades recently suffered a string of ship losses and they eventually caught on it was the work of Sky Pirates. No longer able to tolerate their operations, they decided to stage a trap to wipe them out. On one of their Sky Fish hunts, the Ades Federation launched a surprised trap against the Sky Pirates. They had them pinned down, but they managed to escape through a wind vortex. However, the Federation chased Sky Pirate Fam and it led them to the Silvius. Under the fleet command of Sadri, the Ades battlefleet demanded the surrender of the Silvius in exchange for the life of Turan Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan, however, Captain Tatiana Wisla of the Silvius refused surrender and fought against the Ades battlefleet. Although merely one ship, the Silvius managed to out-run and maneuver against the Ades battlefleet. In a desperate gambit for survival, the Silvius destroyed the mountain side that borders Glacies and it incited the wrath of the Glacies vanship forces. With the commanding capital ship, Anshar, sinking, Sadri had their surviving fleet retreat from the Glacies border and the Silvius escaped capture. Invasion & Fall of Glacies Up until now, Glacies was impossible to penetrate due to limited intelligence of their combat power. However, the Federation decided to utilized the full might of their armada along with the fleets of their subjugated countries to conquer Glacies. Unfortunately, the battle was a costly one as Glacies was heavily armed and fortified, costing their provincial forces due to their vanships. However, Ades rebounded by destroying the majority of Glacian vanships with their recently upgraded anti-vanship weaponry. As they drew in closer to the heart of Glacies, they were hindered by the surprise of hidden anti-aircraft cannons, but commander Sorūsh carpet-bombed the ground to wipe out additional enemy fire. Just as they were about to battle through the Glacian capital, it was revealed that Glacies had secretly hidden their Exile within the country. Using the power of Exile, Glacies became fortified with a giant barrier that prevented Ades from advancing and also destroyed more of their ships as the barrier unleashed large mechanical arms that smashed through their battlefleet. However, Commander Luscinia Hāfez also summoned Turan's Exile and devastated through their defenses. Ultimately, Glacies was destroyed and Ades was victorious. While victorious, the end-result also started a chain of events. The Ades armada suffered heavy losses (the second, third, and fourth fleet) for the sake of their campaign. Because of Commander Luscinia's actions, certain commanders within the ranks began to lose respect for both their premier and question their method of operations. However, the overall Ades military remains united and plans to focus on their next target: the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith. Anti-Luscinia Movement & Civil War at Boreas After Luscinia led the deaths of the Chaos provincial-fleet 5th Fleet Commander Vasant (formally a Chaos citizen and now a Ades commander) of the Ades Fifth Fleet created her own rebellion after the fall of Glacies. Fearing the image of Sārā Augusta will be viewed as a mass murderer and mourning for the loss of her people, she decided to denounce Luscinia and began creating her own Anti-Luscinia Rebellion by gathering those who were affected by Luscinia the most, including Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan. The fleet commanders' unity had begun to fade as loyalties had begun to divide. The most able battle fleet, 3rd and 4th fleet, now set their sights on Boreas, a fortress city of great tactical value. However, the Rebellion also knows of this and Boreas had sided with the Rebellion to defend themselves against Luscinia's forces. First Battle & Fall of Sorush The Third and Fourth fleets where dispatched to deal with the rebellion and conquer Boreas. The Fifth fleet and Allied Forces were stationed at Boreas and prepared for battle. At a private area, the Fleet Commanders met, where Sorush and Orang tried to negotiate with Vasant to return to their side, but talks were unsuccessful and a battle was unavoidable. The battle started with Adamas Squadron, utilizing new combat tactics to counter their anti-vanship countermeasures with anti-ship missiles. Before reaching in range of enemy Ades anti-vanship firing range, they pull out at the last moment with missiles fired to destroy the enemy. They sunk five ships and heavily damaging four; despite the losses, Sorush managed to hold off and push the 5th Fleet southward. However, when victory was almost at hand, a stunning switch of allegiance happens, the Admirari, flagship of the Ades Third Fleet fired at the Senapati. Orang chose to follow his loyalty to Augusta rather than follow the ideals of Luscinia. Seeing that Sorush has no intent of stopping the charge against the Anaitis (where Sara Augusta is onboard), Orang commands the 3rd Fleet to open fire at the Senapati and the barrage caused the passage way to collapse; it destroyed the Senapati and killed Sorush. Second Battle & Augusta's Ceasefire With the Ades Third Fleet joining the allied rebel forces all seemed safe however, ill feelings between Glacies survivors and the third fleet immidiately brew up. The Ades First Fleet arrives to recapture Boreas the third fleet as well as the glacies fighter squadron sortie, the first strike against the first fleet was a success however, general Sadri gives a signal to the third fleet to form a pincer attack to stir a confusion and Glacies thought that the third fleet was going to betray them, approached the third fleet with Dian holding fire to confirm whether the third fleet is really an enemy or not, out of panic a ship from the third fleet fires an anti-vanship cannon and shoots down one Glacies vanship rocket fighter. The act enraged and Dian and attacks the Admirari, true to his intentions as an ally Orang does not return fire, when Dian was about to shoot a critical strike against the Admirari Fam intervenes. The confusion resulted to giving the first fleet an upperhand in the battle and a retreat order was given Millia tries to cover the Admirari but Orang insisted to take care of the rear and let princess Millia retreat to Boreas however the Anshar was hit and severely damaged , as well as the Admirari almost crippled. When all hoped seemed lost the Silvius appears and attacks the first fleet letting the crippled third fleet and Millia retreat to Boreas where the Silvius also joins them. Sadri planted charges to the southern passage of Boreas so the crevesse would be filled with rocks therefore elimnating the altitude limit imposed by the crevasse making it possible to have the whole first fleet assault the fortress, with the help of Fam and co. they persuade Sārā Augusta to make an imperial decree which calls a ceasefire with each delivered to Vasant and Sadri, both Generals heed the decree and ordered a ceasefire. Resumption of Hostilites and Battle Against The Grand Exile Major Battles & Campagins *Battle over the Grand Lake **Major victory for the Ades Federation *Battle of Turan's Capital **Major Victory for the Ades Federation *The Invasion of Glacies **Phyrric Victory for the Ades Federation, losses includes the destruction of 3 provincial fleets , with 2nd,3rd and 4th fleets heavily damaged *The Allied Rebellion **Battle of Boreas Fortress ***Close Victory for the Allied Rebel Forces, destruction of the Senapati and death of Sorush. Orang and his third fleet joins the rebel forces. **Second battle of Boreas ***Resulted to a ceasefire between forces between Sadri and Vasant as ordered by Sara Augusta in her imperial decree. **Battle for the Grand Exile ***Resulted to a peace treaty ending the war and the disarmament of Ades Federation and the reinstatement of the Grand Race External Links Category:Things